24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Witt
Ident I feel that Barnes (Day 5) and Witt are identifiable. When Curtis is leaving the van and speaking to the two of them, he is clearly speaking to the two white men that leave the van with him. He tells Barnes to go North, and Witt to come with him. One of the men then goes away, while another comes with him. Watch closely, and then a black agent followed by another white agent then exit the van. When Curtis enters the hospital, he has behind him (in order): A white agent (Witt, pictured right), a black agent, another white agent (who seems to have been identified as Smith (CTU), but I'll check that), then another black agent. Witt later speaks to Curtis, telling him that the canister has been armed. He pops up a lot in s5 - on the right is a pic of him in 4am-5am outside Joseph Malina's apartment. He's played by Pete Walsh. Does anyone disagree with my reasoning for getting his name?--Acer4666 21:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : This is a good find, I don't see any evidence against it myself. --ASHPD24 21:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :: This sounds perfectly logical. Really wish I was more patient when I made the pages for these two dudes, I might have seen it myself! If you wanted to wait for me I'm able to check it out in a few hours when I can get to my DVDs, but otherwise go nuts! I'll leave a reply either way. 07:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Awesome, I'll get to it later today when I have free time. He seems like another recurring background guy like crewcut separatist or the CTU staffers, so I'll go thru the series seeing if I can spot him!--Acer4666 09:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::There's also a recurring CTU tac team guy throughout season 6 - he's got a quite distinguishable white moustache. He gets killed in the Valencia nuke, but then pops up back to life to raid the russian consulate. I wanna try to identify him too!--Acer4666 09:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : keep, or leave article without image?]] :: I watched the scene, and see what you mean. Realizing who specifically Curtis was talking too wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, but, figuring out how you recognized who played Witt? I can't top that, but I agree it's probably him. Great work dude. I included the best little clip of Barnes that I could get, but I hate it and I'm wondering if we need to keep it at all. 18:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I guess I'm of the opinion that any image is better than no one, though I know I differ from you on this view. I'm thinking to check the rest of the episode and see if a clearer shot of him crops up - as I'm sure we see more CTU agents than the 4 that follow Curtis through the front door, so there may be a better shot of Barnes! the tricky thing will be coming up with a convincing argument that it's the same guy--Acer4666 23:45, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Added it to Barnes, I agree, why not? it does the trick. And c'mon update Witt already.. :) 03:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Haha anyone can make a start on the changes! I just wanna go through all the CTU tac team scenes in s5 first and see which ones he appears in. I ended up going out last night, and now I've got work, so I'll get it done tonight (10 hours from now), but as I say if anyone wants to make a start on the changes before I get to it haha--Acer4666 07:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Done it! jesus that was an effort haha...the only appearance I'm not 1,0000% sure on is the 2pm-3pm one, but I think it's him...dunno if anyone wants to check that. I think he's the man who runs towards the mall by Curtis's side, and also the guy in the back of Jack's car when they raid the garage place--Acer4666 23:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) File:Maybe witt.jpg This is the guy from 2-3pm that I put down as Witt. He's quite distinctively short, and I think the face is the same, just a bad angle making him not look identical...anyone's thoughts on whether it's him?--Acer4666 11:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ah hell I don't think it is the same guy--Acer4666 11:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm 99% sure it's a different guy too. Let me know if you want to keep the file, 02:43, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: Within the next couple of days I'll try to work out if this guy is Michaels, or Walsh (Day 5), or an unnamed guy - if he's unnamed we can delete. I'll let you know--Acer4666 08:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Couldn't make any judgements about who the guy is - delete away--Acer4666 21:44, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Going back to the first post on this topic, isn't the black guy that enters the hospital right behind Witt the same agent who was earlier identified as Jones (Day 5)? I mentioned weeks/months ago on Jones' talk page that I thought I had spotted him in other episodes but got no response.--Sampson789 (talk) 19:53, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Lines? Does anybody know whether or not this character ever speaks an audible word? If not, then I made a mistake by adding him to the character appearances charts a few months ago. I know of a few other characters that I added that I now realize I shouldn't have or maybe shouldn't have, and I intend to take those down soon.--Sampson789 (talk) 20:29, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, he has lines in Day 5: 5:00pm-6:00pm, after discovering the canister he tells Curtis about it--Acer4666 (talk) 09:46, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Day 2 role for this actor/character? --Gunman6 (talk) 18:25, November 30, 2014 (UTC)